The invention relates to a baffle for a venting valve for reducing the sound admission into the interior in particular of a motor vehicle.
Venting valves for the vehicle interior are generally known. They serve to evacuate the air supplied to the vehicle interior through a ventilating and/or air conditioning system to the outside. Such a venting valve usually has a plurality of check valves which permit the exit of the air out of the vehicle interior but prevent the undesired penetration of outside air and of dirt and water.
In order to satisfy increasing comfort requirements, different attempts have already been made to reduce the undesired admission of sound into the vehicle interior through the venting valve. Noise protection caps are known which are coated with a sound absorbing foam. However, it became apparent that the efficiency of such noise protection caps is very limited. Furthermore, the noise protection caps are comparatively expensive as their manufacturing is complicated.